Mon cadeau, c'est toi
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Les amis de Naruto lui organisent un anniveraire surprise, mais Kiba était loin de se douter que son action avait ouvert les hostilités et que les Uchiha avaient toujours se qu'ils désiraient. Même si il s'agissait d'un blondinet aux yeux bleus vêtu de cuire...


Coucou, c'est le premier OS que j'avais publié sur mon blog le 10/10/12 l'anniversaire de notre blondinet adoré ^^

Je voulais vous le faire partager car j'avais reçu un bon nombres de commentaires positifs. N'hésitez pas à critiquer et à me prévenir si vous trouvez des fautes.

Je vous retrouve en bas de page !

* * *

En ce 10 octobre Sakura et ses amies : Ino et Hinata, préparaient l'anniversaire surprise de Naruto Uzumaki, jeune adolescent de 18 ans.

La surprise avait été préparée depuis plus d'une semaine et c'est Kiba et Sai qui avaient été chargés de chercher le blond pour l'amener dans le manoir Uchiha.

Sasuke, ramené au village de force après un combat acharné contre le blond, avait admit que les seuls responsables du massacre de son clan étaient les haut dirigeants de Konoha et que ce n'étaient pas de pauvres villageois innocents ou des ninjas même pas au courant de ce qui ce tramait dans leurs dos qui devaient en subir les conséquences. Ino et ses amis avaient tentés maintes fois de convaincre le brun de l'utilité de son manoir pour une fête de cette envergure, mais c'est uniquement quand Sakura l'avait attrapé par la nuque et collé au mur en criant :

_« Il a passé quatre années de sa vie à te chercher pour te ramener et il était même prêt à tout abandonner pour toi. Son rêve, ses amies, sa vie. Il a tout risqué et tu oses nous dire non pour une petite fête ?_ »

Qu'il avait finalement accepté. Il faut dire que le souvenir de son combat contre le blond et de son sourire résigné quand il avait cru que le brun allait l'achevé avait aidé Sakura à obtenir son accord.

Tout avait été préparé à la perfection. Chôji s'était occupé du buffet, Kiba et Sasuke de la musique, Temari et Shikamaru des activités et Sakura, Ino et Hinata des décorations.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures et la fête commençait dans trente minutes. Kiba et Sai se préparaient pour aller chercher l'invité principal

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, il était devant télé et semblait s'être endormi.

- Il est quand même chiant ce mec

-Non, Sai c'est pas grave je vais pouvoir le réveiller. Dit Kiba un avec un sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon.

Il s'approcha du jeune blond et se posta tout près de son visage. Sai qui voyait le coup venir, se boucha les oreilles.

-**NARUTO ! **

Le blond se réveilla d'un bond et sorti un kunai de la poche de son pantalon. Son regard sembla perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses deux amis à l'entrée, enfin surtout sur un certain brun.

- **KIBA** ! Viens ici tout de suite espèce de chien galeux !

Une poursuite s'en suivit dans la maison ainsi que les insultes d'un blond et les rires d'un brun railleur.

Lorsque les deux amis arrêtèrent enfin leur course poursuite Sai s'exclama :

-Bravo à cause de vos gamineries ou n'a plus que dix minutes pour se préparer.

* * *

Le blond vêtu d'un T-shirt orange avec le symbole Uzumaki en son centre, d'un pantalon en cuir noir et de converses rouges sortit de sa maison en compagnie de ses deux amis. Certain qu'ils allaient passer la soirée dans un bar ou un club.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense manoir de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'on…

-T'occupes et entre, s'exclama Kiba

Sai toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête rose.

-Sakura, tu es très jolie.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher la rougeur de gêne de s'étaler sur ses joues. Elle avait revêtit une robe blanche accompagné d'un nœud rose à la ceinture, de petites sandalettes de la couleur du nœud de sa robe et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec l'aide d'un diadème dont s'échappait une mèche qui caressait sa joue.

-Merci, c'est gentil Naruto.

Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et passa la porte.

Il remarqua la présence d'Ino et d'Hinata vers la piste de danse. La blonde était vêtue d'un top noir en dentelle, une mini-jupe et de chaussures à talons bleues. Quant à la noiraude, elle avait revêtue un bustier crème accompagné d'un jeans noir et de petites ballerines violettes.

Il les salua poliment et continua sa progression sur la piste. Passant entre ses amis qui se déhanchaient sur _Waiting_ _For Your Letter _de_ Cary Brothers _( watch?v=M0rDL9zILt0)

Il arriva près du canapé où les deux nouveaux couples fards de Konoha s'embrassaient. Timidement pour Neji et Tenten. Langoureusement pour Temari et Shikamaru. Ces couples n'avaient étonnés personnes. Il était évident qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis de nombreuses années.

Naruto cherchait parmi les invités la tête noire qu'il aurait reconnu comme étant celle de son meilleur ami.

Voyant que Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'être de la partie, il s'approcha de Gaara qui était resté un peu à l'écart des danseurs. Il ne put cacher à son ami sa mine triste causer par l'absence de l'Uchiha mais le roux de fit aucun commentaires.

* * *

Sasuke avait enfin passé les portes de son salon et recherchai Naruto qui se trouvai assis dans son fauteuil buvant se qui semblait être un Abricotini (1).

-Hn, Usuratonkachi, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

-Sasuke ! Heu, je sais pas, pas envie.

Sasuke souleva un sourcil perplexe_. One day de Asaf Avidan _était pourtant une chanson entrainante et la pile électrique qu'était Naruto aurait du adorer danser dessus. Il n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre ses interrogations plus longtemps que Sakura vint les interrompre.

( watch?v=KRAMNWzfjcg)

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là. On peut commencer les activités. S'exclama d'un ton enjoué la rosée.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un bref regard guère rassuré avant d'être entrainés de force au milieu du salon de l'Uchiha.

-On va jouer à action et vérité. Lança Ino avec un regard calculateur.

Des exclamations tels que « galère », « c'est pour les bébés » ou bien encore « non sérieux, vous déconnez là ? » retentir de toutes part.

Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure et bon nombre de coups de pieds de la part d'Ino et Sakura, qu'ils s'installèrent en cercle sur le parquet.

-Qui commence ? S'écria Lee

-Naruto, c'est ton anniversaire.

-Ok, ok. Bon, Kiba action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, avec toi je préfère.

- De qui es-tu amoureux ? Lança avec un sourire sadique le blond

-Euh…..je…de la personne avec qui je sors depuis un mois. Dit timidement le brun.

-C'est qui ? S'écria l'Uzumaki.

-Dobe, c'est une question par personne. Sermonna Sasuke

-Ouais d'accord. Dit Naruto d'un ton boudeur.

Il ne remarqua évidemment pas les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur le visage d'Hinata.

-Kiba c'est à toi !

-Oui je sais, bon, Sasuke action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Hm…. Tu dois boire un verre de tequila.

-Trop facile, j….

-Sur Naruto. Coupa le châtain.

-QUOI ?!

Alors que Chôji allait chercher le nécessaire, Kiba expliqua à Sasuke et Naruto que l'Uchiha devrait saupoudrer le cou du blond de sel avant de le lécher, boire la tequila et mordre dans le citron vert que tiendrai Naruto entre se dents (2).

Ce fut un Naruto rougissant qui s'écria :

-Hors de question !

La réaction du blond tout le monde s'en doutaient, mais ce fut Sasuke qui les acheva.

-J'accepte

-Hein ? Fut la réponse très intelligemment donné par Naruto

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans de grands discours et saisi d'une main la nuque du blond et de l'autre le sel. Il en mit sur le cou de Naruto et approcha lentement sa bouche de celui-ci.

Timidement le muscle chaud du brun vint laper le sel déposé un peu plus tôt provoquant une légère chaire de poule chez son meilleur ami. Sa langue traça un dernier sillon humide dans le cou du blond, amenant un grand frisson dans le corps de celui-ci et se retira lentement.

Le brun apporta le verre de tequila à sa bouche et avala rapidement le liquide ambré qui lui brula la gorge

Il plaça le citron entre les lèvres toujours ouverte de stupéfaction du blond et approcha dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne. Il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et croqua dans le fruit acide.

Lentement, il se sépara de lui et cracha la rondelle dans une poubelle.

-Bon, c'est à qui ? Demanda Naruto rouge de gêne.

-C'est à Sasuke

-Hn, Neji, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Quand es-tu tombé amoureux de Tenten ?

-Quand j'avais quinze ans.

-Hn.

-Sai, Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Es-tu hétéro ?

-Non, je suis bi.

Tout le monde resta sur le cul de la bombe que venait de lancer Sai avec une voix aussi naturelle que s'il avait demandé des pots de peinture.

-Naruto, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Es-tu toujours puceau ?

Le blond devint cramoisi alors que Sasuke se tendait instinctivement en attente d'une réponse.

-Ou..oui. Bégaya le blond

Sasuke se sentit étrangement satisfait de cette réponse et se détendit quelque peu.

Le jeu dura encore quelques minutes, pendant les quelles les joueurs devenaient de plus en plus rouge au fil des questions posées.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein avec toute la bande d'amis qui se déhanchaient sur _Down The Road _de_ C2C_. Naruto avait complètement oublié son moment de gêne avec le bun et ondulaient des hanches avec frénésie sur la chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur.

( watch?annotation_id=annotation_494689&feature=iv&src_vid=k1uUIJPD0Nk&v=gpc3cCxWNkU)

Sasuke, lui, réfléchissait à tous les sentiments étranges qui parcouraient son corps lorsque le blond s'approchait de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits d'affilées qu'il faisait des rêves mouillés avec lui et l'Uzumaki dans les rôles principaux. De plus, le pantalon de cuir noir que portait Naruto moulait parfaitement ses fesses et en faisait bavé plus d'unes.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était serer la peau bronzé contre la sienne, baiser cette bouche pulpeuse qui le rendait fou jour après jour et enfin posséder ce corps en le marquer comme sien.

Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier descendant du nom et qui devait par défaut faire survivre le clan avec une descendance quelconque était gay et amoureux de son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Plus tard dans la soirée ils commencèrent un karaoké. Sasuke se dit que c'était sa chance et s'avança vers le micro en sélectionnant sa chanson.

Plusieurs hurlements et rire hystériques retentirent lorsqu'ils virent la silhouette haute de l'Uchiha monter sur la mini estrade installé là pour l'occasion.

-Je vais chanter _Closer _de_ Nine Inch Nails._

( watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0)

**You let me violate you **

** You let me desecrate you **

** You let me penetrate you **

** You let me complicate you **

La voix du brun était basse et rauque. Presque un chuchotement.

**Help me Aide moi**

**I broke apart my insides **

** Help me Aide moi**

** I've got no soul to sell **

** Help me **

** The only thing that works for me **

** Help me get away from myself **

Le regard onyx de Sasuke accrocha l'azur du blond qui était resté dans l'ombre.

**I want to fuck you like an animal **

**I want to feel you from the inside **

**I want fo fuck you like an animal **

**My whole existence is flawed **

**You get me closer to god **

Une lueur féline anima le regard du blond et Sasuke sourit.

**You can have my isolation**

** You can have the hate that it brings **

** You can have my absence of faith **

** You can have my everything **

**Help me **

** You tear down my reason **

** Help me **

** It's your sex I can smell **

** Help me **

** You make me perfect **

** Help me become somebody else**

**I want to fuck you like an animal **

**I want to feel you from the inside **

**I want to fuck you like an animal **

**My whole existence is flawed **

** You get me closer to god **

**All through every forest **

** Above the trees **

** Within my stomach **

** Scraped off my knees **

** I drink the honey **

**Inside your hive **

Sasuke chuchota les derniers mots et lança un regard lourd de sens à son vis à vis

**You are the reason **

** I stay alive **

Lorsque le brun descendit de scène il se fit emmener de force par le blond jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Un karaoké, dobe.

-Je sais mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de chanter ça ?

-L'occasion était bonne pour extérioriser mes sentiments.

-Et là qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

-Là ? Du désir.

Et il attrapa la nuque du blond pour se coller à lui. Naruto perdait peu à peu la tête, le parfum de Sasuke était enivrant et il était noyé sous une tonne de sensations nouvelles.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Le baiser était chargé de passion, de désir et d'amour. Leurs langues se caressaient et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois tellement ils étaient fougueux dans leur échange.

Sasuke était submerger par le baiser mais du relâcher Naruto à contre cœur car il commençait à ne plus avoir d'air.

Naruto retomba lourdement contre le mur derrière lui et tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Sasuke essayait de calmer son excitation déjà bien présente mais son regard tomba sur un Naruto encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, les joues et les lèvres rougies par leur précédent baiser.

Il grogna sourdement devant cet appel à la luxure et s'apprêta à retourner molester le blond quand un tintement venant de sa poche le déconcentra.

Il sourit et s'approcha du blond.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Mais mon cadeau c'est toi.

-Hn, Usuratonkachi, joyeux anniversaire.

-Ho, Sasuke, c'est….

Le brun avait sorti le collier su 1er Hokage de sa poche et le tendait à Naruto.

- Mais, je croyais l'avoir brisé après avoir perdu le contrôle de Kyûbi pendant le combat contre Pain ?

-Je l'ai réparé grâce à un jutsu spécial à mon clan. Je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi.

-Sasuke, arigato.

Naruto l'étreignit amoureusement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mais tu sais, c'est quand même toi mon plus beau cadeau.

Sasuke sourit et baisa en douceur les lèvres face à lui.

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'oeil à J.D dans scrubs pour ceux qui connaissent.

(2) Petit clin d'oeil à Projet X

**Mangetsu** : Tadam !

**Sasuke** : Y a pas de quoi être fière !

**Mangetsu** : Bah quoi elle est bien ma fic.

**Naruto** : Y a pas de lemon ?

**Sasuke** : Ouais c'est vrai ça comment ça se fait ?

**Mangetsu** : Alors déjà si j'avais écris un lemon j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te futre uke, et puis j'avais pas le temps.

**Sasuke** : C'est très bien qu'il n'y ai pas eu de lemon ! ^^'

**Naruto** : Hey ! Mais euh pourquoi cette chanson ?

**Sasuke** : Ouais pourquoi, je passe pour un gros pervers !

**Mangetsu** : J'aimais bien cette chanson et pis je trouvais que les paroles allaient bien avec la fic

**Sasuke** : Elle est bourée !

**Mangetsu** : Avec du coca j'aurais du mal tu sais ^^'

J'espère que ça allait... Je sais que la fin est pourrie mais il était 22h59 quand je l'ai écrite et il ne me restait qu'1h01 avant d'être le 11/10/12

Merci à ceux qui ont lus ! Et je suis vraiment navrée pour les fautes !


End file.
